the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjagocast
Ninjagocast: Masters of Podjitzu is a podcast dedicated to talking about the Ninjago cartoon series. It was created in 2017, initially being used as a replacement for the episode coverages. It has been hosted by Eljay, when he is affiliated with TTV. Mesonak hosted during Eljay's absence. Frequent cast members include Prpl, formerly Jon, Varderan, and Hayley. Summary The episodes start off with an introduction by Eljay, followed by each of the other cast members (and any guest hosts) introducing themselves. For the episode coverages, Eljay gives a brief summary of what happened in the episode(s) they are covering, followed by the rest of the usual cast discussion. Episodes # NINJAGO Hands of Time Episodes 65 & 66 Coverage | Ninjago Podcast #001 # NINJAGO Hands of Time Episodes 67 & 68 Coverage | Ninjago Podcast #002 # NINJAGO Hands of Time Episodes 69 & 70 Coverage | Ninjago Podcast #003 # NINJAGO Hands of Time Episodes 71 & 72 Coverage | Ninjago Podcast #004 # NINJAGO Hands of Time Episodes 73 & 74 Coverage | Ninjago Podcast #005 # NINJAGO Hands of Time Discussion (feat. DTinaglia Studios) | Ninjago Podcast #006 (guest star: DTinaglia Studios) # The NINJAGO Timeline | Ninjago Podcast #007 # Ninjago at SDCC & Eating Eagles | Ninjago Podcast #008 # Sons of Garmadon & Ninjago Movie Trailer #2 | Ninjago Podcast #009 & LEGO Ninjago Season 8 Episode 75 & 76 Sons of Garmadon NEW SEASON COVERAGE(first episode hosted by Mesonak) # NINJAGO Season 8 Episode 77 The Oni and the Dragon REVIEW # NINJAGO Episode 78: Snake Jaguar and Episode 79: Dead Man's Squall with DTinaglia COVERAGE! # Ninjago Sons of Garmadon Season 8 Episode 80 The Quiet One REVIEW # Ninjago Episode 81 "Game of Masks" Season 8 Sons of Garmadon REVIEW # Ninjago Episode 82 "Dread On Arrival" Season 8 Sons of Garmadon Review # Eljay's Back! Ninjago Episode 83 "True Potential" Season 8 Sons of Garmadon Review(Eljay returns to the channel) # Ninjago Episode 84 "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" Season 8 Sons of Garmadon Review # Ninjago Episode 85 "Firstbourne" Season 9 Hunted Review # Ninjago Episode 86 and 87 "Iron and Stone" + "Radio Free Ninjago" REVIEW | Season 9 Hunted # Ninjago Episode 88 and 89 "How to Build A Dragon" and "The Gilded Path" REVIEW | Season 9 Hunted # Ninjago Episode 90 and 91 "Two Lies, One Truth" and "The Weakest Link" REVIEW | Season 9 Hunted # Ninjago Episode 92 and 93 "Saving Faith" and "Lessons for a Master" REVIEW | Season 9 Hunted # Ninjago Episode 94 "Green Destiny" REVIEW | Season 9 Hunted FINALE # Ninjago Episode 95 "The Darkness Comes" REVIEW | Season 10 March of the Oni #Ninjago Episode 96 "Into the Breach" REVIEW | Season 10 March of the Oni #Ninjago Episode 97 "The Fall" REVIEW | Season 10 March of the Oni #Ninjago Episode 98 "Endings" REVIEW | Season 10 March of the Oni #Ninjago Season 11 Shake-Ups and Controversy | NinjagoCast #28 #NinjagoCast #29 | NINJAGO SEASON 11 EPISODES 1 - 4 #NinjagoCast #30 | NINJAGO SEASON 11 EPISODES 5 - 8 #NinjagoCast #31 | NINJAGO SEASON 11 EPISODES 9 - 12 #NinjagoCast #32 | NINJAGO SEASON 11 EPISODES 13 - 15 Trivia *DTinaglia Studios, a popular Ninjago Youtuber, was a guest host for multiple episodes. *Mesonak's audio for episode 7 was lost, so he re-recorded the whole episode using the echo of his dialogue in Var's audio file as a guide. *TTV's Review of the Ninjago Movie was branded as "Ninjagocast Episode 8" despite there already being an episode 8. *There are two episodes branded as "Episode 9" as well, likely due to the aforementioned error. *Episode 15 featured the return of Eljay to the TTV Cast, and was also the first video recorded in the TTV SponsorChat 2.0. *Meso brought his girlfriend, eyeofthewolfe, on for episodes 19-22 because Var didn't want to watch Ninjago and Prpl was busy. *Ninjagocast #21 was also the first ever Darethcast, in which Eljay took up the mantle of the Brown Ninja and referred to every character as Dareth. Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Shows